Zax Christmas Love OneShot
by Zoe Hanna World
Summary: Zax, on the real BBC Casualty have not yet had a christmas , im certain they will one day. I wrote this as a christmas thing see how it goes, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW XX


Zax Christmas Love OneShot

It was Christmas Eve. Zoe was on her way home from work, it was dark and raining as she drove, she always hated the dark, wet evenings. As she drove through the gloom, Zoe was thinking what it will be like, spending Christmas alone. Zoe and Max had not yet made up after their ordeal with the wedding, yet Zoe was sure in Max's heart he had forgiven her.

After a few more minutes, Zoe parked her car, gathered her bags from the car and headed to her flat which overlooked the river. As Zoe walked towards her front door, she noticed that there was an envelope in her letterbox, Zoe took it, opened the door, and after dumping her bags in the hall, sat on the bottom step of the stairs and opened it.

 _Dear Zoe,_

 _I am writing to say that there is a certain someone in your front room, (Who let himself in, not that I broke in or anything), anyway, there is a certain someone in your front room who has been heartbroken ever since they broke up with you. His name is Max Walker and is still madely in love with you,_

 _Love from_

 _Mary Jane_

For a moment, Zoe sat there, unsure of what to think, what to do, or even whether this was real. She decided to go and investigate and was touched by the letter.

As Zoe walked into the front room of her flat, Max was stood by the Christmas tree blowing a party popper wearing a Father Christmas hat.

"Merry Christmas Zoe", Max smiled as he stood looking at Zoe, both a little nervous, this was the first time they had been back together in the flat and alone together, after what happened with Zoe cheating on Max

Zoe stood for a moment, smiling, running her fingers along the edge of the letter which she had folded back up, (it was a Zoe thing),

"What are you doing here?", Zoe smiled, glad Max was there, but also a little confused,

"Well, it's Christmas, the time to show people how you really feel", Max smiled more, this time looking at Zoe straight in the eye,

"I love the love letter by the way", Zoe points at the letter she found in the letter box,

Max giggles to himself,

"I's true, every word, I miss you every second of everyday when we're not together, I miss the fag breaks with a quick snog around the corner, I miss everything about you Zoe", Max slowly walked towards Zoe, never changing his loveable fix from the eyes of the one whom he still loves,

Zoe, not sure what to say, looked at Max, then backed off slightly,

"Max, I don't deserve this", Zoe was looking Max straight in the eye this time, and Max could see the guilt she still carried, even after all these years,

"Zoe, I'm madly in love with you and I forgive you", Max holds Zoe's hand

"but I hurt you, and I never want to risk that again", Zoe had a tear in her eye,

Max came and smiled, placing both hands on Zoe's cheeks, just as a tear fell down her left cheek, Max wiped it delicately with his thumb, smiling, then Max gave Zoe the softest, kindest, most forgiving kiss possible, placing it directly on Zoe's chilled lips. He held the kiss for a few moments then broke away

Zoe stood with Max, both holding their stare,

"I don't care what happened in the past, because…."

Max then broke from Zoe, Stood and began to sing, strumming his guitar,

"All I want for Christmas is YYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUU", singing as he played his guitar,

Zoe smiles and laughs, Max, once he finished, he stood there smiling,

"Oh Max, come here", Zoe smiled and holds her arms out for Max,

Max puts his guitar down and comes close to Zoe smiling,

"Does this mean, we can start again?", Max held Zoe's hands, the 2 of them not taking their stare off each other,

"Yes, yes it does", Zoe smiles, beaming, Max then smiled, from ear to ear,

Zoe grabbed Max's T-shirt, came close to him and their lips became closer than they had ever been before, Zoe's arms around Max's neck, and Max's arms around his women's waist. Max was certain that this time round, Max knew Zoe inside and out, that this time things would be different. Zoe knew what it was like to be hurt, and was never going to hurt Max again. Never. Max knew Zoe was the one, the one and only and he never wanted to lose her again, not the way he had before.

"Zoe", Max broke for a second,

"Max", Zoe smiled, tickling him slightly

"I want you to stay in my life forever, it doesn't matter what happens in the future. I'm staying forever, I forgive you for everything", Max smiled, pulling Zoe close once again.

Zoe spoke, "Good, because I'm still madly in love with you", Zoe giggles, Max smiled back.

They stood there in the glow of the Christmas lights on the Christmas tree, lips intertwined, not wanting to ever leave each other, the couple's hands around each other, love is all they needed to live life. Love is all Zax need. Love is Zax. There is nothing that would define love better than ZAX.


End file.
